1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for providing video program material to subscribers, and in particular to a method and system for securely storing and replaying media programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been increasing interest in allowing cable and satellite television subscribers to record broadcast media programs for later viewing. This capability, hereinafter referred to as personal video recording (PVR), can be used to provide video-on-demand (VOD) services, or simply to allow the subscriber to save media programs for repeated viewing and/or archival purposes.
In the past, video cassette tape recorders (VCRs) have been used for such personal video recording. Recently, however, hard disks, similar to those used in personal computers, have been used to store media programs for later viewing. Unlike VCRs, such devices typically do not include a tuner, and are instead coupled to the satellite receiver or cable box. Also unlike VCRs, these devices are typically used to record digitized content, not analog video. This difference is both advantageous and disadvantageous.
An advantage of such devices is that they permit long term storage and multiple replays without substantial degradation. Another advantage is that they permit more rapid trick-play functions such as fast forwarding and rewinding. A disadvantage of such devices is that they are capable of making multiple-generation copies of the program material as well, and without serious degradation. This raises the very real possibility that the multiple generation copies of the media programs will be produced and distributed without permission. This possibility has caused some media providers to be reluctant to allow their media programs to be recorded by such devices.
To ameliorate this problem, it is critical to protect the stored media programs with strong security and copy control. Current devices do not scramble media programs before storage, nor do they store copy protection information. Instead, such devices record decrypted program content into the storage disk using a paired hardware scheme in which the hard disk controller and hard disk are paired to each other specifically through a specific interface. Because the hard disk controller and the disk itself are essentially paired together, storage or playback will not function if the disk were to be removed and transferred to another player. The weakness of this security scheme is that it relies only on the paired hardware to ensure security . . . the media programs stored on the disk drive itself are not encrypted.
While it would presumably be possible to simply store the datastream as it is received from the broadcaster for later replay, this technique has distinct disadvantages. One such disadvantage is that it would provide pirates a permanently recorded version of the encrypted datastream, thus providing the pirate with information that can be used to perform detailed analyses of the datastream itself to determine the encryption techniques and codes.
What is needed is a system and method for securely recording broadcast media programs (including impulse purchase pay-per-view programs) for limited use playback at a later time. Such a system could be used to support video-on-demand (VOD), thus allowing the subscriber to purchase media programs and games from the set top box instantly without worrying about the start time of the program. What is also needed is a system and method that does not require substantial changes to subscriber hardware, such as the conditional access module (CAM) that is used to provide the key to decrypt the media programs for presentation to the subscribers.